Takret
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: Ella lo miraba todas las noches desde los cielos, velando por su seguridad, imaginándose a su merced e inundando su alrededor con suaves suspiros. La luna se enamoró, el lobo negro había cautivado a su corazón.


_Muchas gracias a mi dulce amiga Fleur noir por la hermosa portada que me hizo. Ahora tengo demasiadas ganas de continuar escribiendo._

* * *

 **Conejo blanco.**

La luna había hablado, tres noches de tormenta se avecinaban; así que todas las criaturas del bosque debían buscar refugio y comida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sobre aviso no había engaño, la luna no mentía, ella amaba profundamente a cada ser que respiraba; desde las diminutas hormigas que plagaban la tierra, hasta las temibles bestias que se ocultaban en las sombras.

Pero sobre todo la luna amaba al lobo negro; lo miraba desde los cielos y soñaba con algún día estar junto a él. Suspiraba siempre que sonreía y aveces imaginaba estar a su merced. Ella deseaba que fuera sólo suyo y que cada noche, antes de acostarse, pudiera adentrarse en el mar de plata liquida que eran sus ojos; soñaba con llenar su corazón de recuerdos maravillosos, con unirse a su amado y llegar a formar un solo ser.

Una locura llena de amor, lo sabía y no se arrepentía.

Esa misma noche la luna desapareció, todo el bosque se fue trasformando en un pesadilla viviente; el miedo se esparció como plaga y el caos se apoderó del lugar.

¿A dónde había ido la luna?

— ¡Corran… Corran!

La oscuridad ganó, así de simple, sin trampas y sin engaños, solo ganó.

El lobo negro corrió en contra de todos, no seguía reglas, no quería ser como los demás. Desafiaba a la muerte si era necesario, por que amaba sentir la lluvia caer sobre su pelaje. Para él serían tres noches en las cuales festejar. No necesitaba de nadie más, sólo estaría mejor o eso quería pensar. Muy en el fondo sabía que nadie podría amarlo, después de todo era un animal salvaje que atemorizaba a todo el reino animal. No podía ser domado, ni siquiera en los circos recurrían a los lobos, sólo cuando querían cazarlos.

De pronto olisqueó un aroma delicioso, una esencia en el aire que lo enloqueció por completo; siguió el camino a través de los árboles, esquivando animales, corriendo como fiera, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Hasta que llegó a donde la pequeña criatura estaba inconsciente.

Su fuerte olor penetró su nariz y su corazón se convirtió en una bomba que prendió el fuego en su interior.

Lo miró con detenimiento y se transformó en humano, su curiosidad se había incrementado, así como sus ansias por sostenerlo en sus brazos. Se agachó y tocó su espalda, sintiendo erizar cada partícula de su piel; luego miró al cielo recordando la tormenta, la delicia que lo acompañaba junto al mar de estrellas.

Lo agarró con notable delicadeza y se dio cuenta de la herida de su pequeña pata. Por instinto la lengüeteó, se acercó hasta su corazón y se dejo llevar por la música que palpaba con sus orejas.

No sería bueno para aquella criatura seguir mojándose, así que decidió que lo llevaría hasta su cueva.

El viaje a casa fue lento, es cierto que ahora que tenía una responsabilidad debía llegar, pero eso no le impediría divertirse un poco más. La pequeña bola de pelos estaba dentro de su abrigo, caliente y respirando, no habría por que preocuparse. Un rato bajo la lluvia es todo lo que pedía, no siempre solía estar tan tranquilo el bosque; sin ruidos, sin molestias, sin alguien queriendo acabar con su vida.

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! — gritó a todo pulmón, dejándose caer hacia atrás y revolcándose en el lodo.

Cuando nadie lo miraba se reía de las cosas más simplonas, agitando la cola como un pequeño cachorro. Había ocasiones como estas donde pasaba toda la noche bajo la lluvia, contando las gotas que se juntaban encima de las hojas, antes de caer sobre él y beber los chorros de agua.

Contaba también estrellas y por supuesto admiraba a la luna, claro que hoy no, mucho menos dormiría afuera.

Se paró de un brinco y corrió hasta su hogar, escondido en lo más alto de una hermosa cascada, justo como a el le gustaba; donde nadie pudiera mirarle con ojos maliciosos, un santuario de libertad y paz que él mismo había creado.

Subió con agilidad por todas las rocas, disfrutando plenamente la lluvia a su alrededor. Su cabello azabache estaba completamente mojado y así mismo lo estaban todos sus ropajes, no obstante la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios traía consigo un grito de felicidad.

El lobo negro aulló contemplando el cielo, sintiendo su corazón a punto de explotar; quizá durante mucho tiempo el se había negado a compartir esos momentos con alguien, a mostrar ese lado tierno que escondía debajo de su ferocidad. Pero hoy sería diferente, así lo sentía, así lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Entro en la cueva y se aflojó el abrigo, sacando con sumo cuidado al pequeño conejo; luego lo miró detenidamente, sin saber aun que debía hacer con el.

Se acercó y volvió a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cerciorándose de que siguiera vivo. Tomó un lazo negro de su muñeca y con el cubrió su pata herida. No era bueno haciendo esas cosas, no sabía siquiera si eso era correcto, pero no tenía más que ofrecer.

Lo recostó en su lecho y se quitó la camiseta negra para envolverlo; lentamente se fue acercando hasta el diminuto ser. Lo acarició con sus dedos torpes y recorrió su columna hasta llegar a la punta de sus orejas. Era hermoso, tan blanco, tan pequeño y ahora sería todo suyo. Sólo a merced de un lobo hambriento.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta simplemente dejarse vencer por el sueño.

El lobo negro sintió por primera vez tranquilidad al dormir, era algo en su interior que no tenía nombre, que no podía explicarse con palabras, como si hubiera encontrado la llave que le habría las puertas a un nuevo amanecer.


End file.
